Legendary Jewels
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: As time when on Precure became famous, but it was dangerous to become one, thought everyone wanted to be one, Fusion has risen old and new enemies as a result in danger, with the new groups be able to help? Or lose and never really know as Precure? No mean comments please! P.S There will be a lot of them! Please review! There are bugs with chapter six and seven
1. Chapter 1 What More? Cure Heart awakes!

**Character Analyzing**

**Aoi Yansize**

**Name: Aoi**

**Precure Name: The loving of parents and children, Cure Love!**

**Hobbies: Drawing Precure and daydreaming**

**Color: Around pink and red.**

**Personally: She has the personally of the pink and the athlete red.**

**Story: As the Precure story grew more popular, people dream of becoming one, but only if you have a golden heart. A heart of true love for the people, Aoi has one, but she didn't think she does. As she learn more of Precure, she has a interest of pets, she grew love most of Precure.**

**What she looked like: Orange haired, brown eyes, long ponytail**

**Day Treater**

**Name: Day**

**Precure Name: The thought of happiness and remembering, Cure Memory!**

**Hobbies: Baking sweets and a student council president**

**Color: Blue and Erika designer style**

**Personally: Of the blue president**

**Story: She was thought to be Precure of her helpfulness **

**What she looked like: Blond with blue eyes long curly**

* * *

**Heart Flower**

**Name:** **Heart**

**Precure Name: Thy flower of honey sense, Cure Lily!**

**Hobbies: Planting flowers and helping the president**

**Color: yellow**

**Personally: Cries when pressure hard and smiles a lot**

**Story: She has also thought to be Precure because she was also with the president  
**

**What she looked like: Blond with green eyes curly and medium**

**They may be more**

**This is called Group Precure!**

* * *

**Pretend HappinessCharge is four now and HeartLink Precure is a real precure.  
**

**HeartLink**

**Ari Petal**

**Name: Ari**

**Precure Name: The master of swords and saving, Cure Link!**

**Hobbies: Playing the flute, playing with her mascot.**

**Color: Pink**

**Personally: Is a happy go lucky person never sad. Clumsy like other pinks**

**Story: She brought a ring that came with three, she gave one to Cure Valentine and Cure Angel, Cure Angel powers was boost by this.**

**what she looked like: Pink haired with pink eyes, long and straight **

* * *

**Kirtsi Dandelion  
**

**Name: Kirtsi**

**Precure Name: The holiday of love, Cure Valentine!**

**Hobbies: Dancing, playing baseball**

**Color: Red  
**

**Personally: Tough passion for friends a lot**

**Story: Same as the one above.**

**What she looked like: red haired red eyes short**

* * *

**Halo Hearts  
**

**Name: Halo**

**Percure Name: The good will of a young girl, Cure Angel!  
**

**Hobbies: Walking, helping, and baking**

**Color: Blue**

**Personally: When I came up with this character I thought of her has she has lost her memory, but now she has regained it **

**story: Same**

**What she looked like: Long blond white hair green eyes**

**Done with this! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I will not put mascot description **

**Aoi POV**

I went to Precure Park where it has statues of Precure... they are fighting, Fusion was proven to be tough, Precure is saving us... well I came here to draw them. I draw the first ever two, Cure Black and Cure White, there statues was beautifully made of gems and paint that made it look pretty. drew all of then afterwards, one that caught my eyes were the four new ones, HeartLink.. I think they are new, I haven't see them before yet. Another one caught my eye, Cure Prism, she has lots of identities, Cure Fruit for Fresh is for one, she travels with then too. I hurried and took the small booklets about HeartLink and stay in front of the statues. I was admiring then but..

"Enjoying the statues?" A voice said.

I turned around and a girl older then me in black was holding.. a black orb... Troubles, enemies of HeartLink, I remember in the packet.

"Yes, you must be Maddora." I said calmly.

"Yes, but you have the heart of Precure... I must destroy before the Dark King plans are ruined." She smirked.

I slowly back away and heard a voice I turned around... they look familiar... HeartLink and Cure Prism!

"Stop Troubles!" Cure Prism shouted.

"I grew more powerful since the last!" She crackled, she pushed the orb to piece of grass and it turned to a monster.

"Ahh!" Precure cried the geass monster grabbed Precure legs and hold them upside down.

"You are useless now, now I may steal this ones heart link!" She tried to grabbed my heart but a bright shield kept her hand away.

"Ahh!" She cried in pained.

"Aoi!" A little cat cried.

"Eh. a fairy?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Cattica. Hurry transform!" She shouted.

She turned into a nring and I pushed it, a bright light shone on the world. My hair was in a puffy and longer ponytaila nd it was pink now.

"The loving of parents and children, Cure Love!" I shouted in surprised.

"Group Precure 1/10!" I shouted again.

"Just one Precure so weak!" Maddora shouted.

".. Precure Love Shower!" I shouted at her.

A bunch of pink hearts came and blinded her and the monster dropping HeartLink and Cure Prism.

"Link Pat! Sword Dance!" Cure LInk shouted with the pouch.

"LOVE! LOVE Valentine Colors!" Cure Valentine winked and shouted.

"BE good to will, Halo slash!" Cure Angel smiled at me.

"The rainbow jewel of power, take this!" Cure Prism shouted.

It all hitted the monster and a pearl came out, and Maddora disappeared and hid again.

"The rainbow pearl we needed, thanks for helping HeartLink." Cure Prism said.

"Your welcome." They said.

"So now, Cure Love?" Cure Prism asked looking at me.

"Oh Group Precure has so many!" Cure Valentine giggled.

"Yeah, come with us to Precure hideout." Cure Prism smiled at me.

I followed them to a beautiful field and there far away very far that humans will keep walking and get tired. There was every single Precure there.


	2. Chapter 2 Cure Memory and Lily awakes!

**I just forgotten how is Cure Prism! You see I made stories but this one hater made me sad, so I delete them, so here Prism!**

**Name: Crystal Or Lunar**

**Hobbies: Adventure, drawing, and playing games**

**Precure Name: The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism  
A multicolor heart is a symbol of luck, Cure Fruit **

**Personally: Tough, smart, cute, and etc. Hopeless romantic, you will find out soon below...  
**

**Her story: She was a Precure before she met others, she been watching them and analyzing then to help the in the future.  
**

**What she look like?: She has changing color hair and eyes and her Precure clothes change too**

**Color: I guess all, the happiness of pink, the passion of red, the soft hearted of yellow, they something of green, smartness of blue, and purple of mysterious**

**Cure Dream**

I sat down on the couch, ah! Come on, everyone is counting on us, I can't mess up!

"Hey, Dream." March said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You weren't listening? Hey there is a new Precure!" March pointed at HeartLink, Cure Prism, a a pink haired girl one.

"Hey!" Cure Prism smiled.

"Hello! So who is this?" I asked.

"This is Cure Love." She explained.

Cure Link explained the story and a cat fairy appeared.

"Cattica is my name!" She smiled.

"So hello them! And you said 1/10? Their are ten of your group?" I asked.

"Yeah, but who?" She asked.

"Let's search now then." Cure Moonlight said.

We are agreed and fly off in our groups, Cure Prism went with Cure Love to help.

**Cure Sunny**

"Alright!" I shouted.

"Looks like she is one of Group Precure." Cure Beauty said looking thought the Precure heart finder.

"How should we tell her then?" Cure Happy asked.

"Hmm... how about we walked around there and she will see us and tell us something." Cure Peace smiled.

"That sound like a great idea, beside we need to find a lot of rainbow pearls." Cure March gave a thumbs up.

We flown down and walked around.

"Hey this is Precure Park." Cure Happy pointed at our statues.

"Cool! Let's look at it!" Cure Peace begged.

We walked to ours and a admired it.

"Hey! It's you!" The girl shouted.

"Hello, followed us and what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Day, and why followed you to where?" Heart asked.

"Ha! Stay here now!" Maddora smirked.

"Maddora!" All of Smile Precure shouted.

"Back off Precure, she is my, I heard there is a new group in town.. well let's stop that now." She lunged at Heart.

"Precure March shoot!" Cure March shouted.

"Ahh!" Maddora screamed.

"Precure thank you!" Heart smiled.

"This is not over!" Maddora screamed and put a black orb in a nearby tree.

"Tree-ouble!" The Trouble shouted.

"Precure Sunny Fire!" I shouted.

It hitt the tree and it caught on fire, but them it blow it out.

"Tree-ouble use that oozing effect to trap them!" Maddora smirked.

The tree threw maple? It was a maple tree! We tried to avoid it, but it got our feet stuck.

"Precure!" Heart shouted.

"Now time for you!" Maddora smiled evilly.

"Link Pad! Sword Dance!" Cure Link shouted.

"Cure Link!" Heart smiled bigger.

"Don't forget Cure Valentine, Cure Angel, and Cure Prism!" Cure Prism smiled.

"LOVE! LOVE Valentine Colors!" Cure Valentine shouted.

"Be good to will, Halo Slash!" Cure Angel shouted.

"(Cure Prism can be any color, any power and etc.) Precure Warm Love!" Cure Prism winked.

"Ha your puny attacks won't work on this!" Maddora said as the smoke clear and a slightly damaged tree.

The tree then shoot more maple at HeartLink and Cure Prism.

"Now you are all stuck! Now for this girl!" Maddora crackled.

**Day  
**

I backed up, I needed to run away! No, Precure is in trouble! I prayed for help for Precure. Then a magical thing happened..

"I'm Lovely! Transform now!" A pink flying small thing said.( Like Splash Star)

"Precure (Also Group Precure will also have different transformation item and different ways) Cloud Change!" I shouted surprised when Lovely turned into a watch.

As I opened my eyes again and shouted," The thought of happiness and remembering, Cure Memory! 2/10 Group Precure!"

I looked at my hair a very light blue hair and my hair in a ponytail.

"Ah! Cure Memory!" Cure Angel gasped.

"Oh tree who forgotten his happiness, I will help you remember!" I shouted.

"Ha you make me sick! Another one!" Maddora grumbled.

"Oh really? Precure Memory Dash!" I shouted.

As it hit the monster it stammered back and fell. I hurried and take the ooze off.

"Thanks." Cure Prism said," Now attack!"

"Link Pad! Sword Dance!" Cure Link shouted.

"LOVE! LOVE Valentine Colors!" Cure Valentine shouted.

"Be good to will, Halo slash!" Cure Angel shouted.

(Cure Prism have different attacks and can be different colors)" Love Rainbow!" Cure Prism shouted.

The tree stammered and returned to normal and a rainbow orb flown to me.

"I will be back!" Maddora yelled.

"Please give it to me." Cure Prism smiled.

I gave it to her and she stuck it on her necklace.

"We need ten to create a rainbow pearl accessories, and counting all of us, we need about 46 accessories.. counting you guys, me, Cure Echo, and Kaoru and Michiru.." Cure Prism counted on her fingers.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl with pink puffy ponytail came.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Cure Love or Aoi!" She smiled.

"I'm Cure Memory or Heart... wait Aoi!?" I shouted.

"Heart?!" She shouted back at me.

**Lovely**

"Oh she is one of us!" I shouted happily.

"ok ok, calm down." Cure Honey smiled.

"So how do we approached her then?" Cure Princess asked.

"Well.. just get down there walk and then she will see us." Cure Fortune said.

We flown down by the fashion store.

"Ah so cute!" Cure Princess shouted looking though the window outfits.

"No time, Cure Princess." Cure Fortune scowled," Now where is she?"

"Who made she be, maybe I can help you." The girl said.

"There you are!" I smiled and took her hand.

"Hey!" She said in surprised," Aren't you HappinessCharge?"

"Yes and you are.." I said," Are Precure!"

"What me? No way, I couldn't be one." She blushed.

"What is your name?" Cure Honey asked.

"I'm Day." Heart smiled.

"Ha, thanks for finding her for me." A boy said.

We turned over to a black haired boy with headphones.

"Who are you?" Cure Fortune grumbled.

"I'm Snake." He said with a smirked.

"Snake you are so cute!" I shouted.

"Ah! I'm suppose to be terrifying!" He stand back.

"Oh please brother, I'm your twin you are not terrifying!" A girl with black long hair and a skull headband.

"Hey come on, Jackie!" He scowled her.

"Hey we need to combine our powers, or we have to get punish by father Fusion!" She complained back.

"Fine fine.." He muttered.

"Dark orb find your host!" They both said in sync.

A big black orb came and when into a human passing by.. why a human? Sorry I'm just asking, it could be anything powerful.

"Brother, that man is such trouble he lost his daughter now his wife is fussing, what a perfect host!" Jackie crackled.

"What a good host! Now let's get the one who can't transform yet." He command the monster to attack, the monster slowly turning bigger.

"Go crazy!" They said in sync.

The monster turned into a suitcase and started throwing paper.

'Suitcase-ouble!" The suitcase shouted.

"What a fine host!" Jackie smiled.

"Wait I got the best idea." I said, well everybody was looking at me, they knew it was probably bad... whatever," Hey Jackie look at that store, it sells cute black clothes that would look good on you!"

"Really?! There it is!" She smiled at the store, she then rushed in to tried all of them on.

"Hey, Jackie!" Snake shouted," Now you are dead!"

He snapped his fingers and the suitcase throw glue at us from its suitcase. Now we are stuck!

"Now.." Snake turned over to Heart," Now lets stop your heart."

**Heart  
**

I backed away from Snake, I prayed for Precures safety, they are far more important then me.

"Everyone is important! You are too a Precure!" A small bear said turning into a perfume thing, like Heartcatch I thought.

"Precure Heart Flower Dress up!" I shouted.

"She transforming!" Cure Lovely gasped.

"Thy flower of honey sense, Cure Lily!" I shouted again," Group Precure 3/10!"

"Cure Lily!" Cure Princess gasped.

"Oh come on!" Snake growled.

"Honey, honey flower, Lily Bomb!" I shouted.

It exploded at the monster, Snake, and Precure and release then.

"Found ya!" A voice said.

I turned around and what did I see Cure Prism with other two new Precure I didn't know.

"The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism!" She shouted.

"The loving of parents and children, Cure Love!" The pink one shouted.

"The thought of happiness and remembering, Cure Memory!" The blue one shouted. (Smile Precure when off to find more.)

"How are you?" cure Prism pointed at Snake.

"I'm Snake, now trouble.." He started to said.

"You are so cute!" Cure Prism exclaimed," Didn't you have a twin sister?"

Snake blushed and clear his throat," Ah my sister got distracted."

He looked at me and I just had a nervous grin.

"Well... Precure Rainbow Splash!" Cure Prism shouted.

It hit both Snake and the monster.

"Hey!" Snake shouted.

"Come on! I have another one! Precure Rainbow Wink!" She had a mirror in her hand and wink the mirror was filled with light and she reflected it to the monster and Snake. The rainbow orb came out of the monster and landed where Cure Prism and she took it.

But Snake disappeared.

"Snake I'm backkk!" Jackie said.

"..." we all stood there in silence.

"What you defeat us!" She shouted and disappeared with her newly brought clothes.

"What is happening." I muttered.

"Hey say cheese you three new Precure!" A cameraman pointed at us.

"He is taking pictures for your statues." Cure Princess muttered.

After a few minutes he leave and I asked a question.

"Well where are we going?" I asked

"You are a Precure! Cure Lily come on let's take you to our building of Precure!" Cure Lovely smiled.

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Here, take my hand, there you will be safe, you won't be in trouble by Troubles... that was a bad sentence." Cure Prism sighed and smiled and hold her hand out, I took it and she fly up suddenly.

"Ahh!" I shouted.

"Just think of flying." Cure Prism," And you can fly!"

I thought about it and I have yellow wings behind me.

"Let's go!" Cure Lovely motioned the others to come.

After a while we arrive to a big white house, so big to fit a lot of people. I walked in it and I saw people I didn't know.

"Hey it is a new Precure!" A girl with short, hazel colored hair and pink eyes. She wears her hair up in two pigtails, held up by pink scrunchies.

"I turned back to normal, this is a before the Precure transformation...

"I'm Cure Peach, called me Love!" she smiled.

After lots of introductions, we sat down talking about what is going on.

"Fusion, he is not defeat completely yet?" I asked.

"You can't fully kill him, but you can stop him for a long time." Karen said.

"Oh so what do we need to do?" I asked.

"We need now... 47 accessories of light, it comes of the rainbow orb you saw me grabbed earlier." cure Priam explained.

"How many do we need for one accessories?" I asked.

"10, we gotten three now, we have a lot of work, in meantime, you need to find the 6 legendary jewels." Cure Prism said," They will aid in our battle with Fusion, this is some other Precure are not here? Suite and Heartcatch are currently now defending the rest of the kingdom, like Coco and Nuts kingdom, the Sweets, and so on."

Cure Prism them turn to normal, and smiled.

"I'm Crystal or Lunar, Heart. and this will be a safety house for you when tired or hurt." She explained.


	3. Chapter 3 Twins! Amnesia is good!

**Name: Maida**

**Hobbies: Dancing**

**Precure name: The beautiful light in the sky, Cure Sun!**

**Color: Yellow**

**What she look like: yellow ponytail, yellow eyes  
**

* * *

**Name: Magic  
**

**Hobbies: singing**

**Precure name: The mysterious light in the dark, Cure Moon!**

**Color: Blue  
**

**What she look like: Blue ponytail, Blue eyes**

* * *

**Cure Melody**

"Ah!" I shouted.

We finally defeated and protect and saved that world for now, so did Heartcatch, as we walked back to the house, we notice twins, that is a rare thing to see. So we walked over there, normal of course.

"Hi! So I notice you are twins! How cool!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down." Tsubomi said.

"Well hi, I'm Maida and this is Magic." The one named Maida said.

"Well we have to go, so we will meet soon! Sorry bye!" Ericka said.

We hurried to the building and walk in. We saw Crystal turned into mascot.

Some Precures didn't know that and gasped. Muse and Beat gasped, I figured it out at the last three Precure Party.

"Didn't nobody tell you, beside that is my fault too, I can be human as long as I want." Crystal said.

"Well let's ignore this now, let's find more rainbow pearl." Karen said.

"Ok then let's go!" Nozomi said.

We all run off in our groups and left to find more rainbow pearls.

"Hey isn't that Maida and Magic?" I asked jumping on the buildings.

"Yeah, well let's go keep going." Cure Rhythm smiled.

"Hey.. Are books suppose to walk?" I asked pointing to a walking book.

"Hey what kind of quest.." Cure Marine asked then saw the book.

"A Trouble!" Cure Blossom shouted.

We all made a small plan and hurried to the area with Jackie and a blond using dark magic, there was two girls protecting the statues... Maida and Magic!

"I won't let you destroy our heros' statues! They are precious to us!" Magic shouted.

"Oh please what with this Precure thing! They are all weak!" Jackie crackled.

"Hey! Stop this fooliness!" Cure Moonlight shouted.

"Suite and Heartcatch Precure!" Maida asked.

"Stop this Jackie and who is that guy?" Cure Marine smiled.

"This is my bad guy boyfriend, Liam!" Jackie smiled evilly.

"Trouble trapped them in your book!" Liam shouted.

"Suitcase-ouble!" The suitcase shouted and when at us with it cores and took us in its cover.

"Run!" I shouted to Maida and Magic.

They held hands and said,"No! We need to save our saviors of our city! I won't let you overrun it!"

As a tear rolled then on each of their cheek.

"Ha like you mortals... Wait they have the Precure heart!" Jackie shouted.

We all gasped, how come we didn't know before!

"We are Precure?" The twins asked.

"Yes let get them!" Liam shouted.

As the book about to slammed the twins, two little fairy of a bunny and a puppy put a shield around the twins. The twins opened their eyes and saw the fairies.

"I'm Star and this is Sky! Transform, hold hands! The sprites will guide you!" The dark blue shouted and turned into a watch and we had a orb in our hand, yellow and blue. We put it in the watch with a hole in it.

"Star and Sky transformation lovely!" They both shouted.

**Maida**

Huh we are transforming into Precure? As I hold hands I though of being a Cure...

"The mysterious light in the dark, Cure Moon! Group Precure 4/10!" My sister shouted.

"The beautiful light in the sky, Cure Sun! Group Precure 5/10!" I shouted.

"Cure Sun! Cure Moon!" Cure Sunshine smiled.

"Again!?" Jackie shouted.

"Come on Trouble get those two!" He pointed at us.

"Precure Sun and Moon Love!" I said with my sister as we hold hands and a yellow and light blue hearts went after the suitcase and Jackie and Liam. Jackie and Liam jumped and disappeared. As the suitcase got hit they let go of Suite and Heartcatch. And a rainbow pearl appeared and went behind me.

"So here you guys were!" A voice said, I turned around and saw Cure Prism grabbing the pearl, with three other Precures I don't know.

"The loving of parents and children, Cure Love!" The pink one shouted.

"The thought of happiness and remembering, Cure Memory!" The blue one shouted.

"Thy flower of honey sense, Cure Lily!" The yellow orangish shouted.

"The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism!" Cure Prism shouted.

"Ah a new one... Wait two new ones?" Cure Love asked.

"They are twins, Love. We wouldn't be late if you didn't took that wrong direction. And we would understand better." Cure Prism sighed.

"Oh... Hey!" Cure Love shouted.

"Well followed us to the Precure hide out!" Cure Prism asked holding out both of her hands. We both grabbed one of her hand and she pulled us and our wings grew behind our back and we flew to a big white building in a flower field. I looked in wonder as we flew in with lots of girls, Precure... After introducing ourself we were told about the problems... Well we then leave with Splash Star to an another city.

**In Trouble Tower...**

" . Again!" Maddora crackled.

"Hey you lost too and first!" Jackie shotted back.

"No way you lose worst." Liam smiled evilly.

"What?! You too!?" Jackie shouted.

"Yeah you are so weak." Liam said.

"Fine... I'm.. breaking up with you!" Jackie flew out and cried.

Snake growled at Maddora and Liam and flew after her sister.

"Are you ok?" Snake asked.

"Yeah... Thanks.." She whispered sadly.

As I convinced her to go back in the tower a black big ball hittedd Jackie and Snake. They heard Maddora crackled as their eyes close.

"Why.. Maddora.." Jackie groaned.

They both fall in the sea and the next day they were in the sand...

**Magic**

As Maida and Star, Sky chatted I looked at the beach and saw two weird figures.

"Hey sis, what is that?" I asked pointing at two figures.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Maida smiled.

We walked to the figures and gasped.. Jackie and her brother that the others mention, Snake.

"Stay back, Maida and Magic! " Star shouted.

"No I can't! They are both hurt!" I dragged Snake and my sister dragged Jackie. I sat by Snake letting his head lay on my lap. A little while later Snake and Jackie finally woke up. Snake looked in my eyes and I blushed and turned away.

"I can't remember anything... who are you..who am I? Was my name Snake?" He asked.

"Me either, all I remember is you are my older brother, Snake. " Jackie smiled weakly.

"Thank you for saving us.." Snake smiled at me and I blushed.

We took them to the Precure area, we close their eyes in case they were faking.

"Hey what are those two doing here?" Nozomi asked.

"They had.." I started to said.

"Amnesia? Ira had it before." Rikka said looking at Ira. (I haven't finish DokiDoki yet, episode 40)

"Yes. I feel I need to help them..." I said blushing as Snake looked at me.

"Well hopefully they don't cause a lot of trouble." Karen shrugged.

"Well I have been everywhere fighting villains, Snake and Magic will fall in love. That happened to Rikka and Ira.." Crystal whispered to Nozomi as she giggled.

I blushed alittle, apparently nobody heard except me..

"Well you two are welcome here!" Crysral shouted.

I bet she is doing this purpose... well hopefuly we get along very well.

"Hey are you ok? You look like you got a fever." Snake looked at me.

"No-o I'm... fine. " I stammered.

"She's red!" Mana smiled.

As everybody giggled at me, I didn't mind though, I just stood there giggling happily. Precure laughed and cried together... now we will help Precure.

So Maida and I walked outside, Maida became good friends afterwards.

"I'm hungry.." Snake groaned.

"Follow me, I will buy you two some food!" I shouted grabbing Snake's hand. His face grew red, but I didn't ask. We went to a cafe that has good baked goods.

I then realized I was still holding Snake's hand. We both saw that and let go quickly and blushed.

"So what do you want?" I asked looking at the menu.

"What's a cake?" Snake asked.

"What you two don't know what a cake is?!" Maida whispered in a shouting way,"Sis we need to buy them a cake, it is an emergency!"

"Sure sis.." I smiled, she is older than me but she sometimes acts like a kid.

After I ordered it, I took a spoon and scoop a piece in my mouth. Oh the chocolate cream with the strawberry was delicious! Snake and Jackie had trouble because of their arm hurts, so blushing real hard I scoop a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Delicious!" Snake and Jackie exclaimed.

"Really? Well lets go explore the town a bit..." I said still blushing about feeding him the cake.

We walked around and looked at the fountain Precures, we also went to Precure Park.

"There you are Jackie and Snake!" Maddora crackled.

"Stay back!" I shouted to Jackie and Snake.

We transformed and started attacking another suitcase she turned evil. I wanted to protect them..but the monster started to attacked them. We both jumped and I grabbed Snake and we tumbled and I was on top of him. I blushed and got up.

"I'm a Trouble?" He asked me.

"Good you remembered!" I shouted happily, though it was bad, I run and then hugged him.. we both was red and he holded me tight too.

"I don't want to fight you.." He whispered in my ear.

"Me either. " I whispered back.

"I will not fight against Cure Moon! I will not work as a Trouble anymore!" He ripped out his necklace and stepped on it, probably his power source.

"I remember now.. I'm Jackie a Trouble. ." Jackie grinned evilly," Brother stop tricking us come over here."

"No, Magic or Cure Moon helped me.. I will helped her!" He shouted and looked at me and blushed," You have put a spell of happiness for me.. I love you.."

He confessed to me? I felt my cheeks turning red.

"I love you too." I smiled and took his hand and holded it tight.

"Finally!" Cure Prism shouted happily.

I turned around and saw Precure 5 GoGo and Cure Prism smiling.

"I was rigghht!" She said floating down to the monster and faced it.

"I stayed corrected." Cure Rouge smiled.

"Precure Rainbow Heart!" She smiled.

A rainbow heart appeared and hitted the monster as Maddora and Jackie ran. Another orb appeared and Cure Prism collected it.

"So close to one necklace.." She whispered.

"So...this will happened! Magic and Snake sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Milky Rose teased.

"St-top it!" I stammered and hide my face as my face grew red and red. Snake then pulled my head out of covers and kissed me on the cheek and blushed and smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged him tight... I fallen in love..

"Well lets go back." Cure Prism smiled.

"Come on!" I shouted grabbing Snake's hands and pulling him up as I fly to find the building. Snake grippen his hand tightly to my and kept muttering about his sister, Jackie. Jackie I hoped to see you on good terms. Not as enemies, as great friends... hopefully... hopefully meaning maybe, next time? I prayed as we went to the building and smiled, and hold Snake's hand tight like he did with my. We both kept blushing as the other Precures tease us a little bit and I kept on smiling... that will bring you far... far for life and to show others happiness along the long path ahead called fate..


	4. Chapter 4 Cure Heath awakes!

**Name: Lena**

**Hobbies: Baking, reading, helping sick pets.**

**Precure name: The sick becoming good, Cure Heath**

**Personally: Nice, doesn't talk a lot, smart.**

**her story: She works as a pet care and dreams of being a doctor, she loves helping people and smiles and reassured her clients. She has two brothers who are older then her.****  
**

**Looks like: green long hair, and a small pony tail on the top side with a pink flower tied to it, emerald colored looking eyes. **

**Trouble Tower**

"You lose Snake?!" Liam shouted at Jackie and Maddora.

"He chose that problem.. we will get him back..." Jackie muttered.

"Why don't I tried?" Blame asked.

They are turned around and saw their group leader, Blame.. he lost many members because he let them took the blame. His black hair as night, that gives the rest the creeps as his sunglasses had ghosts on it.

"Blame?!" Maddora shouted angrily," I got it!"

"You fought many times already, you lost it is my turn now... now about lose of Snake?" Blame smiled creepily.

"Agggrr! i can't take it anymore! Father Fusion will be mad when he finds out Snake is gone!" Jackie shouted and hold her head.

"Calm down we will get him back.. he likes this Magic girl right?" Blame asked.

Jackie nodded and frowned at the question..

"Now we should blame Maddora and Liam." Blame said," It was their fault he went over their. He fallen in love with Magic or Cure Moon."

Liam and Maddora grumbled and Maddora changed white to black because she was angry.

"Come on I want to fight! Specially that Cure Prism girl! She is too strong we should get her!" Liam shouted.

"She can kill us anytime... she is very powerful.. she also said that Snake and Magic will be together, she probably has the power of fate." Jackie said sitting in the gray chair.

"If she did have the power of fate, she would kill us and the battle is over, guess she has some limits." Liam shrugged.

"Well she is very mysterious.. she killed most of our combats and got them to fall in love." Jackie said angrily.

"What is love really?" Blame asked.

"I don't know, Snake does, he fallen in love. But I know a way to get lots of bad aura. Tommorrow it is Valentine's Day... good let's break some hearts too!" Maddora crackled.

**Karen**

I woke up early, because no school since they probably knew Precure goes in school so they close it down for Precure to save the world. I transformed and flied to the building and turned to normal. Oh and it's Valentine's day, I don't have anybody to give it to but I think I will give it to Milky. before I left this morning I made some cookies, I accidentally... um made too many.. I guess enough for everybody. I looked around for Milky and saw Nozomi gave Coco some chocolates. Komachi gave Nuts a cupcakes. Urara gave her a short cake for Syrup, that say Happy Valentine's Day. And I saw Milky giving her heart shape cookies to Coco. I hurried over and took out 5 cookies. Still a lot of cookies I made.. I handed her the frosted cookies I made and she smiled.

"Thank you!" Milky smiled and hugged me.

"You welcome, I accidentally made too many so I will give it to the others." I said smiling.

I run around and gave everyone my cookies and saw Magic and Snake blushing and Magic handing her cupcakes, and Snake smiled because he loves sweets the most. After long minutes I finally finished and I was exhausted, but I couldn't find Crystal.

"Hey you looked exhausted." Crystal smiled.

"Hey I was looking for you, I got some cookies for you." I said with a smiled.

"Oh right it was Valentine's Day! Well thanks!" She said munching on a cookie.

**Tsubomi**

"Thank you, Tsubomi!" Erika said stuffing all of the sweets she gotten, from me the chocolates that I gave her, Karen came around this mooring and gave us cookies.

"Your welcome Erika. So do you have a crush on anybody?" I asked.

"No.. maybe.. I not sure.. why don't you asked Crystal, she shows no interested in love, every time somebody talks she walks away, strange?" Erika smiled.

"Truth, and strange. Maybe she never have a crush." I said, I have a crush on that mysterious guy but.. he was a mascot… and the president boy was a girl.. Cure Sunshine.

After talking a while we saw Snake and Magic blushing.

"Magic is so lucky.." Erika said looking at Snake.

"I know he is cute, but they seen like a perfect couple thought." I whispered.

"Well let's go talk to random people in this building!" Erika shouted with a big smiled.

We walked around and smelled the fresh cookies and sweets. Erika sometimes walked to the smell and I have to pulled her backed to find Fresh Precure, because Erika wanted to see what they been doing.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I liked to see what they did for Valentine's Day!" Erika smiled.

"Who?" Love asked.

"You!" Erika shouted," Did you made chocolate for someone?"

"Not really, I gave then to everyone in my class, but Daisuke something different he blushed." Love shrugged not knowing, we decided not to tell her why, we seeing how long into she finds out.

"I gave my to my brother." Miki said.

"I gave my too you guys, remembered?" Buki asked.

We nodded and said good bye to them for now.

**Crystal**

"Come on! Let's go find the next Precure!" I shouted happily.

"I went with DokiDoki Precure and flew and saw a green haired girl, I thought she might be one but got hit in the stomach by a ball soccer ball hitting me slamming me to the building.

"Help!" I shouted.

"Coming!" Cure Sword said kicking it but Troublers are tiny minions of Troubles. They hit Cure Sword, Heart, Rosetta, Diamond, and Ace.

"Ow!" Cure Heart shouted in pain.

We all slide down on the building in pain. The soccer ball aim for Ace and she got hit and fall to where the green haired girl was. I wanted to saved Ace but, I was stuck, I kicked a Troubler down and got sort of free, I jumped down and hurried to save Ace. I turned around and saw the rest of DokiDoki falling to protect the girl from getting crushed from the Troublers falling.

"Ace! Grab my hand!" I said though the roaring wind in my hand, I reached out my hand, and we got closed and missed our hands, after a few times, we finally got the hang of it and I lean in and grabbed her hand. I use my wings and we stopped falling, where was the rest? I looked down and saw the green haired girl being protect by DokiDoki, but DokiDoki was having trouble.

"Precure Heart Explosion!" I shouted.

I saw a black haired man smirking and went after him.

"Blame! Get ready!" I shouted.

I pouched and kicked him and blocked him, I made a mistake and he kicked me down the building, and I use my wings and he jumped down too. we started fighting as we flown down.

"What is the point to protect this dump?" He asked smirking.

"It is our home, most importantly, it is full of people we love, and it is the place where there is love the most!" I shouted," Precure Heart Blast!"

The light in my heart came out and hit Blame, he fell and i when down.

**Heart**

I saw Blame and Crystal fighting in the sky and falling, she is fine.. she can protect a little longer. I blocked a hit from the Troubler as she about to hit the green haired girl. I groaned in pain as it hit me, it hurts, then it kicks me and I fall.

"Cure Heart!" The green haired girl shouted.

"Please run.." I groaned on the floor.

"No!" She shouted running toward me.

"What a mortal protecting a hero? Wouldn't you rather run?" Blame asked.

Prism then kicked him in the stomach and they started fighting.

"I will protect Cure Heart…" she said scared as a Troubler comes closer.

"Don't please go! I can.." I tried to get up but my arms won't move without them hurting.

"You can't now!" She screamed," Please I always admired Precure.."

"Grreat good black aura is coming from the sadness of couples screams!" Blame crackled.

"Shut up! Precure Crystal Pad!" Prism shouted and a colorful pad and a pen and she draw a line and stars of rainbows can," Crystal Shower!"

They are fall on Blame as he tried to blocked all of it. I then turned to the green haired girl...

"Lena! Transform by saying Heart Pad Phone!" A little bear that was green with a pen that has a green crystal heart on the top.

Lena grabbed the pen.. she wanted to save me..?

"Heart Pad Phone!" Lena shouted, a green phone appeared, like Precure 5 Gogo.

**Lena**

I don't care if I die, I wanted to protect those in need. I transform and my hair is tied up in a bun with curls down at my waist, with a bow with a crystal green heart in the middle of the bow.

"The sick becoming good, Cure Heath!" I shouted," Group Precure 6/10!"

I looked at my hair and new clothes, I successfully became one...

"Stop right there!" I shouted.

"What you are only one!" Blame shouted.

"No, I'm here for her…" Cure Heart said standing up.

"Me too.." Cure Diamond said holding her arm.

"I can't give up here…" Cure Rosetta smiled weakly.

"i need to help you all…" Cure Sword groaned.

"Ow.. I will save you all.." Cure Ace smiled.

"I'm not giving up here and now.. this is the beginning…" Cure Prism smiled.

"You will not give in?" Blame frowned.

"Never!" Cure Prism growled," it's Valentine's Day, lovers pray for us to win…"

Prism then kicked the soccer ball with great force and it fall.

"Precure Rainbow Wink!" She shouted.

"Magical Lovely Pad!" DokiDoki Precure shouted," Lovely Force Arrow!" (I probably got it wrong)

"Precure Heathy Smile!" I shouted and I smiled, that was probably my smile was big.

The light overflowing me and I use it against Blame and the ball.

"Aghrr!" Blame growled in pain as he hold his arm, and disappeared.

"You did it!" Cure Diamond said hugging me.

"We did it.." I corrected her with a smiled.

"Thank you!" Cure Prism smiled as she got a rainbow pearl," 6 pearls, 4 more for one."

"Come on, new friend! Let's go to Precure building!" Cure Sword smiled and hold out her hand, I grabbed it and I flew… Precure.. happiness is… now..

**Trouble Tower**

"Ow ow!" Blame cried in pain as Maddora tried to bandage his arm.

"Stop moving!" Maddora shouted.

"Jackie, your father, Fusion, wants to meet you.." Trouble-zei said, he is our butler or message person.

"Haha, Jackie,you in trouble!" Liam crackled.

Jackie growl at him angrily and walked to the dark door.

"Father you need me?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, I understand you lose your brother?" Fusion asked," Do you want him back?"

"Yes father… I do sometimes miss him.." Jackie said sadly.

"Here, daughter, have this watch, it will help you defeat Precure, be warned it will last 3 times. If you over do it three you will disappeared into nothing, be careful."

Jackie didn't want to do it, but she wanted her brother back.

"I will take it." Jackie bowed, and the watch when on her wrist.

It shocked Jackie a little bit and she walked out.

"You didn't got in trouble?" Maddora asked.

"No, father Fusion gave me a power up item to save Snake." Jackie explained.

"No fair…" Liam complained.

"Well I'm going to attack them tomorrow and get my brother back!" Jackie smiled evilly.


	5. Dark bracelet brings family! Cure Ruby!

**Trouble Tower**

I'm ready to destroy Precure!" Jackie shouted.

"yeah yeah go.." Blame grumbled checking his bandaged arm.

"Hff!" Jackie scoffed," Fine, so I will be the one defeating then!"

"Geez.. I wished I got an item too.." Liam grumbled.

Jackie then flew out to the direction of a city, ready to destroy Precure..

**Cure Love**

"Heart!" I shouted.

"What do you need?" Heart asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would help me in finding more Precure and more pearls." I said pointing outside.

"Sure!" She said with a smile," But shouldn't we go with a senior Precure, like as an example Cure Lemonade, or others above her?"

"You are correct, but whom?" I asked.

"How about, Cure Link?" Heart asked pointing at a pinked haired girl with long flowing hair.

"Sure, she is the first Precure after HappinessCharge!" I said looking at Ari," Ari!"

She turned over and smiled and run over here.

"What do you need?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I was wondering a senior, like you, would help us with our quest?"

"How about all of HeartLink?" She asked," Groups stoked together, now Crystal said something about the legendary jewels.. do you guys did know about that?"

"The legendary jewels?" Crystal asked.

We were surprised and turned around and saw Crystal.

"The legendary jewels are actually Precures, named after jewels of rainbow. Ruby, Amber, Topaz, Emerald, Sapphire, and Amethyst are also Precure, Cure Ruby and such. They are my friends from my time as a first Precure, though I was frozen in time, that is why I'm so young. They were turned to jewels after losing power defeating the three deadly monster, Fusion, Bottom, and what was the other one? Oh I don't care! I was freed by the first Precure aura of Cure Black and White, I was free and search for then. After such, Precure became common, as did the monsters showing up! I'm part of the rainbow by the 'The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism' thing, geez I don't remember want they said, all I remember was Ruby's saying 'The passionate red jewel, Cure Ruby!' is what she said, I remember her red pontail of a red ruby as a earring. A beautiful dress that was shades of red and lots of ruby places. That is all I remember!"

She smiled and walked away to tell all the tales of everybody else.

"Ok… that was a great story!" I shouted.

"Well, HeartLink!" Ari shouted.

The two others came and we told them everything.. and then we left to go find it.

"Oh where might a jewel be?" I asked.

"I remembered before we leave is that a jewel appeared by sign, red is passionate so we should be passionate more to our friends, for real." Cure Angel said.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said.

"Well so let's look for Trouble!" I shouted.

I looked down and saw a boy with gray hair and was trying to hide something on the sides on his head, I heard he was grumbling, and he looked familiar to me.

"Oh that must be Ira!" Cure Link shouted.

We flew down and startled Ira as he was walking to a a job searching area.

"Hey Ira!" Cure Valentine said and transformed back to normal.

"Ahh!" Ira shouted.

"Sorry.." I said.

"It's fine.." He grumbled.

"Why are you here?" Day asked.

"I wanted sweets, but I don't have money, and I don't want to depend on others…" He said pointing to the job center," I need a job."

"Oh… well can we tag with you?" Halo asked.

"I guess.." Ira sigh.

As we followed him to the job center, he kept looking though the papers on jobs. He finally decided as a baker's helper. He gets 10% off the goods.

"Well, at least 10% off!" I shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me pick it out." Ira said.

"Ha ah!" A girl voice shouted… Jackie!

"Jackie's back!" Halo shouted.

We hurried outside and saw Jackie with a ice cream trouble and glowing black aura around her bracelet. She then saw us and looked at Ira with wide eyes.. I then heard someone running behind us. I turned around and saw.. Snake running.

"Ira.. Snake.." Jackie muttered.

"Ira do you know Jackie?" I asked Ira.

"She was my ex-girlfriend from before I became good." Ira muttered.

"EhH!" We all shouted at him, as he looked down in ashamed.

"You guys didn't know that?" Snake asked like it was obvious.

"NO!" We shouted at him.

"Fine.." Snake frowned.

"Ira! You back to help me!" Jackie shouted happily.

"Sorry, but I'm on Precure side now." Ira sigh with an annoyed look.

"What!" Jackie shouted in anger," You, Snake, and Liam betrayed me! I can't trust anyone no more!"

She hold up her hand and her bracelet glow blacker and the Trouble got bigger, as Jackie groaned, and a green vine surrounding in black wrap around her arm. She then fell on her knees, still grinning unhappily.

"Jackie!" Snake shouted at his fallen sister..

"This is the price for power…" She muttered.

"Let's transformed now!" I shouted.

We then transformed and hurried to attack the ice cream.

"I want ice cream-ouble!" The ice cream shouted.

"Not too much sweets!" Cure Memory winked, kicking.

As I landed a kick I heard Jackie groaning louder, does the the bracelet drained her live?

"Link Pad! Sword Dance!" Cure Link shouted.

I looked at it… it made no effect!

"What it didn't do anything!" Cure Valentine shouted.

"See… the dark bracelet is all powerful to you puny… Precure.." She managed a smiled at us evilly.

We all gasped, we couldn't defeat it like this…. no I refused to believe it!

"No! We may be new, but we will never give in tot he likes of you!" I shouted and pointed at the ice cream," I will save your Heart!"

As a pink light shone on my hand, I opened it and saw a circle figured and a orb stop to be when it is in the middle. Then I had a pen that turned it around, it is pink. I grabbed the pink pen and I tap it on the orb placement and a pink orb appeared. I then turned it around as a light shone brighter.

"Love Mirror! Love Orb!" I shouted as pink small heart 3D like came out and when together and formed a big heart. My pen became a heart wand, and I tapped t against the heart, and then hit it again the heart.

The heart when at the ice cream and it turned to a little boy and Cure Lily catch the boy and dropped him slowly at a nearby bench. We transformed back to normal. And we saw his mother and explained what happened, excepted the Precure part. Then a pearl appeared and when to Cure Prism from afar.

"Well we have made our hearts connected better now! We have fun forever now!" I shouted.

As a red ruby appeared and followed behind me and I turned around.

"The passionate red jewel, Cure Ruby!" A red ponytail girl.

"Cure Ruby?" Crystal shouted behind me.

"Cure Prism?" Ruby shouted and turned to normal and hugged Crystal.

"Sis!" Crystal shouted.

"I missed you!" Ruby smiled.

"Sis, they are sister.." I smiled at their reunion.. the next 5? Everybody smiled happily and we hurried to the Precure building and introduced people… happiness.. being Precure wasn't a mistake to me.. to me it was fate… I hoped to defeated Fusion and such to see smiles everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6 Want Brother Back!

**Cure Lily**

"So since Crystal can't remembered who are the rest?" I asked to Ruby.

"Well Amber is very energetic and is very cute, she is the cutest of all of us." Ruby smiled.

"Oh how about the rest?" Ari asked.

"Let the rest tell you about it!" Ruby giggled," Beside I barely remember, I'm red, so athlete and passionate for friends."

"So one of seven.. do you have any pearls? Rainbow pearls?" I asked.

"Nope!" She shouted.

"So now we have eight pearls?" Karen asked.

We all nodded now.. what will it looked like?

**Trouble Tower**

"How can you lose with the dark bracelet with you?" Blame asked.

"I don't know!" Jackie shouted in anger.

"Guess you are weak without your brother!" Maddora crackled.

"Shut it! So I will get my brother back!" Jackie looked at Maddora angry.

"Why don't you asked him? He might be faking and taking Precure by surprise.." Liam said with his eyes closed.

"He is not, he would told me if he would did, beside the knock on his head must give him that idea.." Jackie frowned.

"Them knock him out again!" Blame shouted.

"Geez I would if I could! HE is hidden somewhere!" Jackie shouted back at him.

Then a boyish sigh came as a blacked haired boy came out and looked at then, he was tall with glasses and black cold eyes.

"I guess you need me to report to Father Fusion?" He smiled evilly.

"NO!" They all shouted.

"Beside I barely get to fight, so did Liam, only once!" Blame shouted angry.

"Fine..." He walked back in the shadow, but them walked backed," You have a new member here.."

He them pointed to a blue haired, like when oil is in water, she themed turned around and smiled.

"I'm Bottom's daughter!" She shouted," I will be helping in your fight.. or a little argument!"

"What do you mean 'little'?" Jackie growled.

"Oh your fights are so fast, hard to say they are really fights!" She shouted.

"Before criticizing us why don't you tell us your name?" Maddora said angrily.

"Oh I'm Blake!" She said laughing.

"Pfff... I need to leave now!" Jackie said flowing away.

"Stay away from Jackie, I feel a good aura.." Blake pointed as she leave.

"Please... she hates everything!" Liam groaned.

"Well remember!" Blake laughed and walked into the darkness.

"What is her problem?" Maddora asked looking at her nails.

"I don't know, but she is far superior then us.." Blame said.

**Cure Moon**

I looked at the rainbow flower, Precure told me it just appeared. It is what let's mascot and humans meet. I looked at it again, it shines in a beautiful rainbow color.

"Hey." My sister said, I looked up and saw Maida staring at me.

"What do you need?" I asked with a smiled.

"I guess I wanted to help others now." Maida said gesturing at the other Precure.

"Hmmm.. we have 8 pearls now?" I asked.

"Yes, so we need to more now." She hold at a peace sign meaning two.

"Let's go find more!" Maida shouted.

We run outside as we turned to Precure, we flew to the city and saw kids waving at us, we waved back.

"It's Precure, mommy!" A little girl pointed.

"Yes dear! It's Precure!" The mom shouted happily.

"Precure is this popular?" Cure Sun asked.

"Yes they are!" Star shouted from my pouch.

"There are 7 Group Precure now?" I asked," In total their are supposed to be ten? Who might it be?"

"Just three more! I keep wondering that too." Cure Sun.

We then heard a loud noise of cried, a giant microphone was marching towards us.

"A Trouble!" Somebody cried behind us.

We looked back and saw Smile Precure behind us.

"You think we would leave juniors like you to do it?" Cure March asked.

"March!" Cure Beauty shouted.

"Sorry!" Cure March shouted.

"Well there is a Trouble over there!" Cure Happy pointed to the monster.

"Let's hurry!" Cure Peace shouted.

We flew faster as the Trouble tried to hit us, it missed though...

"Precure Peace Thunder!" Cure Peach shouted her attack.

I then saw a girl with black haired frowning below her... Jackie! I looked down to see, and saw Snake looking up.

"Sister stop!" Snake shouted.

"NO! I want to please Father Fusion!" She shouted back with tears in her eyes.

"Their is no use for him... Fusion does not control our fate! You can do anything you want!" Snake shouted.

"I want to serve father forever with you!" She shouted crying," Brother I want you back!"

As she cried more and more, the Trouble seemed to be growing bigger.

"The Trouble is feeding on her sadness!" Cure Beauty shouted.

"Stop!" Cure Sun shouted," I don't want to see this sad scene! Please! No matter we are enemies! I want you to be happy!"

Jackie looked at Cure Sun... she blushed and smiled a bit and them them groaned.

**Cure Sun**

When she smiled at me, I saw her mind, her heart. She loves Precure? Or I'm dreaming?I think I'm dreaming... no way she loves us, she doesn't seem to like it...

"Stop that Cure Sun! You are trying to trick me!" Jackie shouted," Trouble attack!"

"Precure March Shoot!" Cure March said defending us from it.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard!" Cure Beauty shouted.

The Trouble them freezed..

"Precure Sunny Fire!" Cure Sunny shouted.

"The ice melted and burned it.. barely damaged.

"I though it would work!" Cure Happy shouted.

"Of course it didn't work on your puny attacks!" Jackie crackled.

"Well I will never give up! March Shoot! Plenty!" Cure March shouted kicking lots of green balls at the monster.

"Never! I will never give in! Happy Blast!" Cure Happy shouted as a bigger blast occurred.

"Ahh!" Jackie groaned.

"New attacks, same but power up.." Sky muttered.

"Sunny Flame!" Cure Sunny shouted as a big flame came and it hit the microphone.

"OW..." Jackie groaned.

"Moon light come!" Cure Moon shouted.

"Sun light come!" I shouted.

We both hold hands and shouted," Precure Moon and Sun Spiral!"

As the light hit it.. my heart lifted high and I felt my sister's warm hand.. her heart is high, which made the power even stronger...

"Precure Ruby Kick!" Cure Ruby shouted as her boot got red and she kicked her power... good job!

"Cure Ruby!" Cure Moon shouted.

"Trouble begone in the name of Happiness Warriors, Precure!" Cure Ruby shouted as she got two pearls.. why? Now we have one accessory..

"How did you got two?" Cure HAppy asked.

"She used a lot of power, lots of power equal... two!" She shouted and smiled.

As the pearls glow and disappeared... must be going back to the Tower of Precure...

**Cure Black**

"Hey what is that light?!" I shouted as the light got closer to me.

"You are the leader of the first group... meaning you are the first to get the accessory!" Crystal shouted happily.

I hold out my wrist and I transformed with a new watch thing, it has a heart that was pink and had a pen attached to it.

"You got the Wrist Watch Pen and the Lovely Watch!" Crystal shouted.

"Ahhh?! I don't even know what that means!" I shouted.

The rest bursted out laughing as I saw the rest of the Precure came and saw my new item...

**Trouble Tower**

As Jackie sobbed and Liam covered his ears.

"Stopped crying!" Liam growled.

Jackie didn't listen and cried even more, while Blame and Maddora looked at Liam in anger.

"You made her cry worst!" Maddora growled.

"Sorry.." Liam muttered.

"Ahh... brother Snake is it?" Blake asked walking out of shadow.

"Y-yes.." Jackie sobbed more.

"We will get him back... he is a.. powerful person.. he has half of your powers..." Blake asked.

"You." Liam started to said," Have. A. Crush. On. Snake. Don't you?"

"What if!" Blake blushed.

"Yep it is true.." Blame muttered.

"Shut up!" Blake growled," Now Liam you are needed for Uncle Fusion."

Liam grinned knowing she is getting her item, as Maddora and Blame groaned.

**_W_H_A_T_I_S_G_O_I_N_G_O_N_?  
**

**Crystal: So... you are reading? I'm wondering, why I don't have reviews... no matter! So far now Jackie is losing and closer to her death? Why no new Precure in this one or the last? Well no answer for that, though one will be coming up!**

**Snake: So basically Precure is famous and dangerous to become, you need to have a heart of gold and we already have like seven or something... now I'm good and stuff, one watch and need lots of more, what will we do?**

**Crystal: Oh like you know all the rainbow pearls... yeah I was going to skip getting some of them and just show what they looked like.**

**Snake: Who is Blake really? I never meet her before..**

**Crystal: Don't know yet and can't tell you!**

* * *

**Also this is supposed to be the name of the chapter, but not enough room!  
**

**Chapter 1: Cure Love awakes! There are more?! Group Precure?!Chapter 2: Cure Memory and Lily Awakes!?  
Chapter 3: Twins?! Amnesia is good?!  
Chapter 4: Cure Health awakes!  
Chapter 5: Dark Bracelet Brings Families Together! Cure Ruby!  
Chapter 6: I Want Brother Back! (This one!)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cure Revive awakes from darkness!**

**Trouble Tower**

As Jackie sobbed and the rest covered their ears.

"Shut up!" Liam shouted at her loudly.

"No!" She shouted at Liam.

She flew out of the tower and keep shouting, this is my last chance so it is going to be the time I defeated Precure!

"This is her last chance right?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, where is the item of power of yours?" Madeira asked remember that he was called.

"Here, you can have it, it is to girly." He said grumbling and gave her a black pearl ring with a black aura surrounding it.

"Thanks." She took it fast and put it on and started to admired it.

"Father Fusion said that it last forever, but if use so much in one day, it will be gone.." Liam said pointing at the ring.

"Geez, why do you have a the fun now?" Blake asked walking out the shadow.

"You again..." Blame muttered.

"You already lost two members!" She crackled as she pointed where Snake and Jackie used to sit.

"Jackie is not lose! Yet. She might win this time, because third is the best!" Liam growled.

"Such confident... put that to defeating Precure!" She pointed at Liam and left.

**Cure Lovely  
**

"That accessory was so cute!" Hime shouted happily.

"Yeah... why did it put Black first for the item again?" I asked.

"For the first Precure and she was a pink." Iona sighed as she reminded me again.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said laughing.

"Who might the next one be then?" Hime asked," I wished that it might be me."

"Cure White, since she transforming at the exact time as Black, but second since she is blue, and pink is always the leader." She sighed looking at me," So that means you are our leader, Cure Lovely."

"So my first order of business! Find a new leader!" I shouted.

"You can't change it anyway.. the first becomes Precure, bout you were third, but you also have a big heart, which leads you to leader." Iona sighed again.

**Cure Happy**

We flew off to find the next Precure, since Candy kept saying, I feel one coming!

"I wondered might be the next Precure?" Cure Beauty asked looking at me.

"I think it is going to be purple!" I shouted.

"Umm.. how do you know that?" Cure Rouge asked.

"I feel it in my heart!" I shouted.

"That may be right..." Cure March sighed.

"Pfff..." I grumbled.

**Cure Heart**

"Found the Trouble..." Cure Ace faltered as we saw a big monster...

"It is big!" I shouted.

"I think that was noticeable..." Cure Sword sighed.

"Let's hurried then!" Cure Rosetta shouted.

We flew their even faster to see who is controlling it... Jackie?! I looked at her, she was sobbing...

"Jackie what is wrong!" I shouted.

"Like you really care! You took away my brother!" She shouted louder and cried more, causing the monster to grow stronger.

"We got in time..." Cure Berry sighed.

"Stop this.. Jackie I know you have the heart of gold.. You may pretend to hate us to please your father, but I know you love us." Cure Fruit said," I'm blending in for your group 'A multicolor heart is a symbol of luck, Cure Fruit!' is what I said. And I don't have a DokiDoki name yet..."

"So..." I said.

"Attack Trouble!" Jackie cried outloud.

We hurried and flew as the monster missed us. Barely.

"It's so fast!" Cure Peach shouted.

"This is why we need blue to freeze the feet..." Cure Fruit looked at Cure Diamond or Cure Berry.

"Well we have no time now!" Cure Diamond shouted as the hand of the Trouble started to tried to hit us.

"I will do it then!" Cure Fruit shouted," Change to Cure Prism!"

As the light changes to a different Cure, Cure Prism!

"The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism!" Cure Prism shouted as she started to said the words," Precure Prism Stone!" (I just noticed that this is from Pretty Rhythm... the Prism Stone part..)

The light shone as the rainbow stone got its feet stuck.

"No! No!" Jackie shouted as she hold her head.

**Cure Prism**

I caught something in the corner of my eye.. a little cat with a 3D diamond, yellow, gem on its head like a crown, necklace, and small humans. I was right it is coming...

"Precure Rainbow Rose!" I shouted as my sword came and I pushed a button and it turned to a rainbow rose and turned bigger and shot the monster. I then saw a thorn coming on and getting ready to shot Jackie. I hurried and pushed and the thorn pin my sleeves, I couldn't move!

"Why did you did that?" Jackie still on the floor.

"You may look like an enemy but I done research on you to find out." I said trying to get free.

A cat was trying to get to Jackie but the monster was aiming at it... I struggled harder, and I got free. I ran to it and took its place for where it was and got hit. I fall down the building, tired, and I blacked out. Before I did i heard shouts of my name..

**Cure Sword**

"Prism!" I shouted along the others.

As she fell to the ground she detransformed. I turn to Jackie as I saw one tear ran down her cheek. She looked down and I saw her hand reaching down as to try to probably catch Prism.

"Prism!" The rest of the Precure shouted.

The Trouble then saw us and we hurried and flew off higher.

"Why do you have so much energy!" Jackie cried out loud.

"We do it for our friend! We do it to see smiles and happiness brought back!" Cure Heart shouted.

"I admired your courage and happiness, true to be told, I'm not a Trouble, I'm half ish, i have no power unless I'm will my half, Snake.." Jackie closed her eyes," I always love you, I'm afraid my Father will be angry and disowned me, he wasn't like this in the past though... I want to be friends with you.. But I have no courage that you always like me and hated me when I attacked you..."

We stood their in awe as she reveal herself, half Trouble...

"I know how you feel!" Regina shouted.

"Jackie can you stop the Trouble?" Cure Ace asked peacefully.

"Of course!" Jackie shouted happily.

As soon as she stopped it, she fainted.

**Jackie**

How stupid! I realized I still have the bracelet... I'm going to die...

"Jackie!" I heard my brother shouted below.

He then catch me as my eyes slowly closes.

"I was so stupid.. I should have stand with you..." I groaned.

"Purffect time to show this off!" Maddora crackled from above.

"Maddora!" Snake growled.

"Brother... I will miss you.." I close my eyes ready to die.

"Jackie no!" Snake shouted, his voice falter as seconds pass, I didn't heard anything..

_Jackie..._

_Who is that?_

_Jackie you have a good heart, to bad you die.. But I will request your life... In return help me rise again..._

_But who are you?!_

_I'm a Queen of Good, lose power after powerful fights, I then lose...I can't do the communicate any more... Bye!_

_No please wait!_

I woke up as a diamond cat was on me, as my brother looked in awe. It turned into a thing like... Happiness Charge. I remember what Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey, and Princess did with it.

"Precure Change to Cure!" I shouted.

My long black hair turned into a golden color, my eyes also turned gold, a diamond thing, I remember when Liam was talking about Pokemon.. A revive? My hair turned into a ponytail and the tips of it to a golden brown.

"The bad to the good of heart, Cure Revive! 7/10Group Precure!" I shouted.

My brother looked at me and smiled, and Maddora looked at me at disgusted.

"I knew you are a Precure! Why do you think I struck you down?!" Maddora shouted angrily.

"I will destroy that monster myself..." I muttered angrily.


End file.
